Revelations 6:8
by Dreadedfemale
Summary: E/O challenge. Prompt: Neausea or forms. Ruby keeps pushing Sam to go after Lillith but in the end will it really matter? Chapter 2 is actually an alternate ending. Chapter 3 is for SciFiDiva.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another Nauseating drabble. Hee! Unrelated to the other besides the prompt.

Again, I own nothing save a betamax player. But if I did………….

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Revelation 6:8 - "And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard the fourth beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, a pale horse; and he that sat on him was called Death and Hell followed behind him."_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He leans into the body caged between him and the wall, caresses her flesh with the steel of her own knife.

Blood runs in scalding rivulets down his bare back.

Pain brushes silken fingers across his over-sensitized flesh, blooms in his chest.

The reek of fire and fear slithers down his throat making him **nauseous**.

"Dean. _Please._ He's coming!"

"You weren't scared of him before _Ruby_." he sneers.

He turns them both.

She cringes.

His heart breaks.

"YOU DID THIS!"

Tears burn his cheeks.

He stares into the eyes of Death.

Eyes he knows better than his own.

"Oh Sam."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I have another version of this with slightly different wording at the end. Still the same concept just a tweak. Can't decide which one I like better. Anyone willing to give an opinion message me. I'll send it over. Thanks!


	2. alternate ending

**A/N:** A little birdie whispered in my ear that I should consider posting this as a chapter two/alternate ending. It was.... Twinchy in the ballroom with the revolver. Since she wants to claim it then I give her the credit! *waves* Hey over there. \0/

Again, I own nothing save a Betamax video player. But if I did………….

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Revelation 6:8 - "And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard the fourth beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, a pale horse; and he that sat on him was called Death and Hell followed behind him."_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He leans into the body caged between him and the wall, caresses her flesh with the steel of her own knife.

Blood runs in scalding rivulets down his bare back.

Pain brushes silken fingers across his over-sensitized flesh.

The reek of fire and fear slithers down his throat making him **nauseous**.

"Dean. _Please._ He's coming!"

"I know."

Footsteps behind him.

_Now._

He turns them both.

"LOOK!"

She cringes.

"LOOK damn you."

Whispers, _"You _did this."

Releases her.

Falls supplicant to the ground.

Stares up into the eyes of Death.

Eyes he knows better than his own.

His heart breaks.

"Oh Sam."

* * * * * * * * * * *

A/N2: Chapter 3 is for all of you out there who like me are saddened by Evil!Sam or just really like Angsty!Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This one is for SciFiDiva because Evil!Sam makes her more sad than it makes me and it makes me plenty sad. And because she always leaves me such wonderful reviews and advice. See? He's fine. Just fine. :) (and I managed to fit an old challenge prompt in here. I am on FIRE tonite!)

Also I own nothing save an unopened pack of Garbage Pail Kids trading cards. But if I did……. Oh who am I kidding. I don't own 'em but I still whack 'em around like I do! Enjoy!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_It's choice….Not chance…That determines your destiny."-----Jean Nidetch_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He wakes with a jerk.

Chokes on a strangled scream.

Sucks in air like he hasn't breathed in days.

Warm tears track down his cheeks.

Soak his pillow.

Bites his fist against the acid burn in his throat.

Stomach roiling he leaps from the bed barking his shin on the low bedside table.

"Sonuva..!"

Barely makes it to the toilet before the rolling **cramps** become violent heaves.

"Dude you ok?"

Sam sleepy-eyed and normal.

"Yeah, uhh..you were right about those tacos."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Fine. I'm fine."

Softly, "We're fine."

"Huh?"

"Nothin' go back to bed Sam."

"Yeah."

_We're fine dammit!_


End file.
